harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Êtres de l'eau
---- ''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, |Dernière=''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, ''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Galerie= }} Les êtres de l'eau sont un groupe d'animaux à l'apparence d'être mi-humains mi-poissons regroupant les merrows, les selkies et les sirènes, existant sous ce nom depuis 1811. Généralités Le terme d'êtres de l'eau date de 1811 quand les merrows, les selkies et les sirènes furent conviés à adopter le statut d'être sous le nom d'un seul même groupe. Ils ne gardèrent pas ce statut longtemps puisqu'ils demandèrent à redevenir des animaux en 1812 mais gardèrent leur nouvelle appellation. Apparence Tous les êtres de l'eau ont une apparence mi-humaine mi-poisson, le haut de leur corps à partir des hanches est semblable à celui d'un être humain mais ils possèdent une queue de poisson à la place des jambes. Leur queue de poisson est généralement ornée d'une paire de nageoires ventrales mais certains d'entre eux peuvent également se retrouver avec des nageoires anales, rendant leurs déplacement sous l'eau probablement plus aisés.Voir cette image et cette image Le physique de chaque être de l'eau est aussi variable que celle des humains mais on peut voir des différences notables chez chaque espèce : *Les sirènes sont des créatures magnifiques et séduisantes dont la partie supérieure du corps est identique à celle d'un humain. Leurs cheveux sont blonds et leur queue de poisson est lisse et sa couleur peut varier du rose au doré.Voir cette image et cette image *Les merrows et les selkies sont moins beaux que les sirènes. Les selkies sont des créatures aux cheveux verts et aux dents jaunes friands de bijoux tels que les colliers de cailloux, leur peau est grise et leur queue de poisson est argentée. Leurs mains sont palmées. Comportement Leur classification XXXX n'est pas en raison d'une quelconque agressivité mais parce qu'ils doivent être traités avec un très grand respect. Les êtres de l'eau sont mystérieux et peu de choses sont connues à leur sujet, rapportées par quelques sorciers parvenus à maîtriser leur langue et à dialoguer avec eux. thumb|left|185px|Un village d'êtres de l'eau. Ce sont des créatures fières, intelligentes et hautement organisées qui évoluent sous l'eau au sein de structures de tailles variables selon l'habitat, composées de bâtisses de pierres brutes aux murs parsemés d'algues. Leur intelligence leur a permis de cultiver des plantes marines dans des jardins aquatiques généralement à côté de leurs demeures très élaborées ainsi que de domestiquer d'autres créatures aquatiques. Ils sont notamment parvenus à dompter le Strangulot qui est pour eux un animal domestique, se servent des hippocampes comme montures et utilisent le Verlieu comme arme. Les êtres de l'eau possède leur propre langage, la langue aquatique, et le chef de chaque colonie porte le titre de Merchieftainess.Ce terme n'est mentionné que dans la version originale : "Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, ..." Les trois espèces que regroupent les êtres de l'eau partagent le même goût prononcé pour la musique mais sont incapables de pratiquer la magie. Histoire En 1811, le ministre de la Magie Grogan Stump établit qu'un être est « une créature dotée d’une intelligence suffisante pour comprendre les lois de la communauté magique et pour prendre une part de responsabilité dans l’élaboration de ces lois ». Les merrows, les selkies et les sirènes sont conviés par le ministère de la Magie à adopter ce statut, qu'ils acceptent de prendre. Un an après seulement, ils font une demande similaire à celle des centaures en voulant revenir sous le statut d'animaux mais gardent leur nouvelle appellation d'"êtres de l'eau". Rita Skeeter prétend avoir interrogé Elphias Doge au sujet des êtres de l'eau. 1994 - 1995 En 1994, Dolores Ombrage fait campagne pour son idée de recenser les êtres de l'eau et les marquer. Le 21 janvier 1995, Harry et Mimi Geignarde discutent dans la salle de bains des préfets de la présence d'êtres de l'eau dans le lac de Poudlard. Anecdotes *Dylan Marwood a écrit un livre sur les êtres de l'eau : Guide complet des Êtres de l'Eau : langage et coutumes.Pottermore : Bois des baguettes *Les êtres de l'eau étaient censés apparaître dès le deuxième livre, J.K. Rowling avait initialement prévu de faire atterrir la Ford Anglia dans le lac de Poudlard et ainsi faire rencontrer les êtres de l'eau à Harry et Ron mais a finalement remplacé ce passage par la confrontation avec le Saule cogneur.Pottermore : Le lac de Poudlard Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (jeu)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' |-| Livres dérivés= *''LEGO Harry Potter : Construire un monde magique'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Harry Potter : A Pop-Up Book'' *''J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World : La Magie du Cinéma - Volume 2, Créatures fascinantes'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Notes et références en:Merpeople de:Wassermensch fi:Vedenväki it:Maride nl:Meermens pl:Tryton ru:Русалки и тритоны Catégorie:Créatures XXXX Catégorie:Etres de l'eau Catégorie:Animal Catégorie:Créature aquatique